Self-control strength theory predicts that self-control is a limited resource, subject to depletion effects that impair performance on later tasks that require self-control. We feel that individuals who are attempting to abstain from alcohol or to moderate alcohol intake are relying on self-control resources, which may be unavailable at necessary times (e.g., when being confronted with an opportunity to drink). Rest or sleep may replenish self-control, but they are not always practical to implement. Glucose has been used as a means of self-control replenishment, with some success;individuals who are administered glucose after self-control depletion perform like those who have not been depleted on subsequent self-control tasks. The first aim of the proposed study is to determine whether glucose is an effective method of replenishing self-control among depleted heavy social drinkers prior to an opportunity to consume alcohol. Recent research has implicated exposure to drinking cues as a task that also draws on self-control resources. Given the long history of cue reactivity and cue exposure in research of treatment for alcohol abuse disorders, it is important to learn if exposure to drinking cues is, in fact, a task that depletes self-control, as this could limit the use of cue exposure treatment for alcohol use disorders. The second aim of the proposed study is to determine whether glucose can also counteract the effects of cue exposure. This study is a 2 (replenishment, no replenishment) x 3 (self-control depletion, cue exposure, control) mixed design that will recruit heavy social drinkers between the ages of 21-30 from a mid-sized city in upstate New York. Individuals will be assigned to a replenishment condition (glucose or no glucose) and then undergo each of the three tasks on three different occasions. Following the task and glucose (or no glucose), participants will have an opportunity to drink in a taste-test ruse. Analysis of variance will be used compare groups who have and have not had replenishment following self-control depletion and exposure to drinking cues. Findings will be used to inform treatment for alcohol use disorders. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Alcohol use may result from depletion of self-control. The current study aims to determine if glucose can be used to counteract the effects of self-control depletion prior to drinking alcohol. Findings have implications for alcohol abuse treatment.